Benny The Bear
"Don't take it personally; It's just business." -Benny, the Business Bear Benny is an interdimensional criminal. While he is not universally known and feared across the cosmos, he is still one of the more fearsome criminals wanted out there. He's wanted by the US government, and has his head marked at a very, very high cost. Yet, despite this, the crimes he's wanted for by The Multidimensional Police wouldn't be very severe, if it wasn't for him attempting to locate and 'free' Polybius. History Benny was originally a normal child, in a low-class family in Nevada, yet his original name has been lost to time, even by himself. He was stuck, as some would say, in a horrible family. He had a negligent father, who was always too busy working to acknowledge him, and even when he wasn't working, he refused to remotely acknowledge Benny's existence. His brother was abusive, and was addicted to weed, constantly trying to pressure Benny into joining him in smoking. Meanwhile, his mother was completely rude to him, blaming any problems in the house, be it related to him or not, on Benny. Be it bug issues, money issues, anything whatsoever. Along with this, his entire neighborhood were assholes to him, blaming any problems they ended up with on him. And his mother was swift to punish him, no matter how little evidence there was that he actually did it. Whenever he did any work, they paid him little money, giving him a quarter for an hour of work. However, after working hard for 4 hours every single day, he finally saved up enough money to buy one toy he had always set his eyes on, since it's release; A Benny the Business Bear doll. This doll was a safety to him. He felt protected when he held it, and he cherished it more than his entire family. Yet, Benny the Business Bear wasn't able to actually protect him from what came. One day, his brother came home, completely drunk, carrying another 12-pack of drinks. immediately, he went to Benny's room, and handed him one, telling him to drink. Benny refused, and, after several times of telling him, Benny's brother got fed up, and in a drunked rage, smash a bottle over Benny's head, sending glass everywhere, hurting Benny heavily, and soaking him in beer. The attack didn't stop there, however. Benny's brother, instead of leaving him, used the shattered end of the bottle to continue attacking him, stabbing him several times, one of which hit his chest, and was strong enough to barely reach his heart, puncturing it, and killing him immediately. Afterwords, his mother came up to investigate the loud noises, and saw Benny's brother dragging his dead body, to try and bury his body. His mother, instead of calling the cops immediately, took the body, and set it up to look like an accident, before calling an ambulance. Benny's father, meanwhile, returned before they happened to call the ambulance, and, having not seen the murder, assumed he did die in an accident, breaking down. Later, an ambulance came, taking the body in for autopsy, leaving the family at home, without taking any time to send in any investigation teams. Meanwhile, while Benny was dead, his spirit lingered. It couldn't leave; The family of which caused him countless amounts of pain and suffering couldn't just be left to live on peacefully. Something needed to end this... And then, he found the perfect thing to do. While he was incorporeal without any body, if he had a host, he could move as the host... And, he found the perfect for the job as well. The one object that was the only thing he cared about in the god-forsaken town. His Benny the Business Bear doll. So, the night after the murder, while everyone slept, Benny put his plan into action. The Benny the Business Bear's body, after laying motionless the whole, suddenly opened it's eyes, and stood. It moved, unusually silently, through the house, starting his brother's room. Entering, Benny took a half-filled Beer bottle that remained from the day before, smashing it over his brother's head. However, instead of stabbing him in the chest, Benny proceeded to stab into his eyes, using the bottle to scoop out everything he could, until he bled out. After, he went for his parents, who were somehow not awakened by what little struggle there was. As he entered, he first went for his mother, making the best effort he could to alert and awaken her. As well, Benny didn't stop her from screaming, and making a struggle, as to awaken his father. While Benny's mother was being brutally mauled, his father left, opening a safe in the room to pull out a gun. After this, Benny left his mother's dying body, and went for his father. Benny's father loaded the gun, and fired several bullets into the doll. However, due to the unusually sturdy design of the Benny the Business Bear doll, the bullets did little to it. Benny continued, backing the father into the corner, and stabbing the father in the stomach, causing him to drop the firearm in pain. Benny, of course, picked it up, and fired on his father, killing him in the first two shots. Benny left out the front door, planning to continue to attack others in the neighborhood. However, that was put to a halt, with a swarm of police cars, lined up outside of the house. They opened fire immediately. Yet, still, the durable doll did not do much other than recoil very slightly. After 20 minutes of this, along with Benny opening fire on other officers, an unknown object suddenly lodged itself into part of Benny, and he was immediately immobilized. The object bound Benny's spirit, leaving it unable to control the doll. While this happened, unbeknownst to Benny, he was being taken, and carried away from the area by a team of specialists, working for the O.D.D (Omni-Dimensional-Database). Once the object binding his spirit ran out of energy, Benny found himself in a containment facility, tasked with dealing with dangerous paranormal threats, such as himself. However, due to him being identified as a poltergeist, thus being easy to stop and recontain, he was sparsely guarded, and most of the guards were dull. and easily manipulated. He stayed in the containment facility for years, calculating his options, and forming plans to brake out. However, he didn't actually act on these plans, until the arrival of someone new. A being that was name 'POLYBIUS.' Very quickly, Benny decided to befriend Polybius. Despite him being labelled as weak, Benny knew that the organization wasn't always correct with their judgement, and believed Polybius had potential. During this time, Polybius formed a gang with other creatures within the facility, and Benny swiftly joined. During this time, one of Benny's idiot guards was dense enough to leave their assigned weapon outside of Benny's storage cell. Benny took the opportunity this gave him, taking it, and, with a small amount of help from other gang members, managed to find a way to 'attach' the weapon to a part of his body, with the ability for it to retract into and out of his body. After several years of plotting, in 1984, Polybius and his gang staged a breakout. Polybius blew part of the facility up, allowing several entities, including Polybius' gang, out. In a chaotic struggle, the gang was able to escape in an alien craft, taking Polybius with them. However, due to Polybius' machine being damaged, he was forced to warp to another location entirely, while the rest of the gang fled earth to avoid being caught and captured. Currently, Benny is still with Polybius' previous gang, making his best efforts to locate Polybius on earth and recover him. He's the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the pack, and is definitely the most strategic of the bunch. Yet, at the moment, he's still not as strong as he could be, no where close. Personality Benny is considered, despite having the spirit of a child, easily one of the most clever, and manipulative human specimens yet. He's much smarter than he would appear, easily reaching the levels of multidimensional geniuses, giving him the means he needs to get out of any situation with just quick thinking alone. However, if that wasn't enough, he's also a manipulative prodigy, having a special way with words that can get under the skin of almost anyone. And if that doesn't work, he can merely observe you, finding what makes you tick, and using that to more so force compliance. However, he only does this if completely need be. Along with his manipulative manner, he's also considered sadistic, enjoying watching victims he targets suffer, be it emotionally or physically. He doesn't have many exceptions to this principle, those exceptions being children, specifically younger children, or children who claim to have come from an abusive household. In fact, if anything, he has a "soft spot" for children who come from abusive households, being less willing to lie to them and manipulate them. Benny is also a control freak, which is likely why he claims to be the now leader of Polybius' gang. He takes obsessive pleasure in controlling what others do, be it his allies or his enemies. He wants things to go certain ways, and won't stop at anything to make it go that way. NOTE:STILL WORK-IN-PROGRESS! Category:Possessed Objects Category:Ghosts Category:The Abyss Category:Smylr Gang Members Category:Lawful Evil Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Dangerous Category:Space Travelers Category:Multiverse Travelers Category:Dark Magic Users Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Fred's Stuff Category:Characters Category:Antagonists